When There Is Light, There Will Be Darkness
by StarlightAngel3748
Summary: My first story and collab written with Riga (Ryugafangirl). Heaven and Hell, Light and Darkness, Starlight and Moonlight. Who will win? Cannon x Self Insert. We don't own anything!
1. Midair battle

**Starlight: Hi, I'm new here, more accurately, first day here.**

**Riga (Ryugafangirl): So, I decided to write a collab with Starlight here as well as teaching her about stuffs in Fanfiction.**

**Starlight: Yeah, and Riga told me about Flame, Slayer, Galaxy, Yami and others.**

**Riga: But I still think It's not time I give her some of my insane pills yet so this is nothing near insane.**

**Starlight: We don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Riga: And this might be the most special adventure/romance collab story that exists in the MFB category cause we lived near each other so, this will be a different kind of collab.**

**Starlight: So, in this story, I'm called Starlight and Riga, Moonlight.**

* * *

(Normal POV)

In a full moon night, Metal Bey City was completely dark. There were no city lights and the people were trapped in their houses. Madoka was trying to recover the electricity while Gingka placed his face on the window, staring at the flickering spark in midair. Not only Gingka, many other citizens are doing the same thing. It was the only light in the whole city. Some tried to get out of the building to get a better look.

"Argh, I can't seem to recover the electricity. What happen?" Madoka gave up. "Gingka, what are you doing. You've been standing there staring at the sky all the time I'm working on this thing!" Madoka sat beside him and noticed the spark. "What do you think that is, Madoka?" Gingka finally spoke. "I don't know, but let's just go out and see..." Madoka headed for the door. "No! Madoka!" Gingka tried to stop her but no such luck. A force hit her as she got near the door. "Oww... What was that?" Madoka rubbed her forehead. "It must've got something to do with that spark. If only we could get outside..." Gingka sighed.

**-midair-**

_Clang! Cling! Cling! Clang!_

Two lights clashed continuously, forming sparks as they clashed. One was pure white and the other shining black. The two lights suddenly stopped, revealing two girls.

"Humph! Save your breath Starlight. The girl surrounded by the shining black light/aura snorted as she watched the other breathless. "In your dreams Moonlight! I won't let you do any mischief in this town." Starlight, the girl surrounded by the pure white aura replied.

She wore a white halter neck dress with pink hearts in the design of a tree on the left, long white gloves, light pink stockings and white ballet shoes. She had a silver heart shaped necklace and pair of pure white wings spreading from her back.

"All I wanted to do was have some fun." Moonlight smirked. She wore a black turtle neck shirt with a "^"shaped cutout at the end and gold highlights, a purple miniskirt, black fingerless gloves! black stockings and black high heeled boots. She also have the same necklace and wings but her necklace was made of gold and wings are midnight black.

"You think destroying the city was fun? I don't think so! Especially this city!" Starlight stormed. "Grr... You're not the boss of me, now get outta my way!" Moonlight pushed her away and charged at one of the shops in the city, B-Pit. "No! You asked for it! Cygnus!" Starlight launched her bey, Light Cygnus. "Heaven Staff!" The bey turned into the form of a shinning white staff as Starlight flew in front of Moonlight to block her way. "Nightmare!" Moonlight launched her bey, Cross Nightmare too. "Hell Trident!" Her bey did the same, only turning into a black blazing trident. "I won't let you bring this city to its end!" The staff and the trident clashed sword fight style. "Too naive! Hell Trident!" Moonlight bounced back a little and charged up her trident. "You've only protected this city because 'he' is here! Cursing Darkness!" Moonlight launched her attack. "No! I'll protect every place that you try to destroy! Protect everyone you tried to hurt! Pure Heart!" Starlight took her attack her head on. The black and light pink beams clashed and made a big explosion, smoke blocked their sight.

As the smoke lifted, Moonlight was gone. A black envelope fell slowly, letting the breeze gently carry it to Starlight. Starlight caught the envelope and read the piece of paper inside it.

_Starlight,_

_Your skills have improved, I'll give you that. But, remember what I've done before, I can make history repeat itself. Especially when 'he' is in this city. I'll be back when I finally got the mood to do it. You couldn't do anything then._

_Moonlight._

Starlight sighed. She was right, she could even sacrifice herself just to protect 'him'. Love really makes you blind. At least the city won't be in danger, yet. Starlight felt dizzy and her head was heavy. Her staff returned to its bey form and she fainted. She has no more energy left. "Gomenasai... Neechan..." She muttered as she fell from midair, unconscious.

* * *

S**tarlight: Riga, could you remind me why did I end up like that?**

**Riga: *acting innocent* I dunno... *whistling***

**Starlight: Anyway, we've just gotten news about Flame since she finally updated.**

**Riga: Yeah, she was alright but she didn't say much.**

**Starlight: Anyway, I'm pretty happy to finally get to post my first story on my first day here. All thanks to Riga.**

**Riga: YES, THANK ME BECAUSE THE FORCE OF DA RAINBOW PONY TAIL I GOT FROM DA FREAKING TWO HEADED CACTUS HELPED US!**

**Starlight: O.o Is she always like this?**

**Gingka: Yeah... Creepy Insane...**


	2. Rescued

**Starlight: Hey guys! Starlight and Riga here!**

**Riga: *sulking***

**Starlight: Riga's mom took away her IPad again, so she came to my house to continue writing this collab...**

**Riga: I can't live without Fanfiction, OK?**

**Starlight: Ok Ok Ok, I know. But all thanks to that, we get to continue writing this.**

**Riga: She made a ridiculous cover image for this. It's hidious people! HIDIOUS!**

**Starlight: Take that back! I can't draw that well OK?**

**Riga: We don't own anything but our self inserts and our beys.**

**Starlight: Starlight with Light Cgynus...**

**Riga: And Moonlight with Cross Nightmare.**

**Starlight: Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Starlight's POV)**

My transformation was disabled. My wings dissapeared and Cgynus turned back into a bey. I let gravity pull me towards the ground. "Watch out!" I heard a teen yell as he caught me. He carried me with his strong hands, I couldn't see who my saviour was. My damned eye peels won't open. His body temperature...so warm... I completely passed out.

**-B-Pit-**

**(Normal POV)**

"Gingka, is she awake yet?" Madoka said as she entered the room with some buurgers. "No. It's been three days. How did she even get those wounds and bruises?" Gingka took a burger and walked outside. Madoka sat beside the bed, staring at the girl. "How did she even get that high?" she muttere to herself.

"Ugh..." Starlight opened her eyes and looked around. She stare at the unfamiliar place and face. "You okay? I'm Madoka Amano. You're in B-Pit." Madoka smiled warmly at her. "Here, have a burger. You haven't eaten for three days." She gave her a burger.

Starlight's eyes widened. "Three days!?" She tried to get out of bed. "Hey! What are you trying to do? You shouldn't get up!" Madoka tried to stop her but she ignored. She stood at the window and looked at the city. She sighed in relief, the city wasn't destroyed."Get back to the bed, you're not fully recovered yet." Madoka dragged her back.

**(Starlight's POV)**

I let Madoka drag me back. At least Moonlight didn't destroy Metal Bey City while I'm gone... "Hello?" a hand waved in front of my eyes, dragging me back to reality from my thoughts. I lifted my head as my eyes met the eyes of the hand's owner.

"Umm..Hi? I'm.." He introduced. "Gingka Hagane?" I blurt out. "Eh? You knew?" He look puzzled. "News about you saving the world is spreaded like a nuclear bomb, Gingka. How could she not know?" Madoka scoffed. Good thing she helped me, or I can't really think of a reason to answer that.

"What's your name?" He asked. Oh dear, I can't tell him I'm Starlight right? It's really strange... "Akari Hoshi." That's not going any better. It still means starlight. Never mind. "Akari? Pretty name." He smiled like the sun. I can't help blushing. My crush is actually smiling at me?

"Akarisan, here." Madoka handed me Cgynus. She was fully repaired. I looked at Madoka gratefully. "A Cygnus? Looks like a strong bey! Can I battle you when you recovered? Akirasan?" Gingka pleaded. "Of course! But I can battle now!" I tried to stand up again but I ended up falling on Gingka instead.

"Aah! I'm so sorry!" I climb back up onto the bed. "Never mind." He stood up and brushed dirt off his clothes. "Guess we have to wait awhile then..." He looks dissapointed. "Gingka, the burgers!" Madoka pointed at the pile of burgers. Gingka rushed off to finish them up. I chuckled, he looks so cute when he was eating.

* * *

**Starlight: I feel the love!**

**Riga: Happy now? A Gingka x Starlight chapter just for you! *continues sulking***

**Starlight: Yeah. I should thank your mother though.**

**Riga: Please don't mention that woman...**

**Starlight: Can't believe that we just used 1 hour to come up with this! *happy mood***

**Riga: Whatever...**

**Starlight: *whispers* She's just jealous that I get to have a Gingka x my self insert chapter but she didn't get one with Ryuga. *giggle* Bye for now!**


End file.
